Untouchable Twilight
by Lilly-and-Frodo-Baggins
Summary: Chapter 5 is now up! Sorry it took so long. What will happen to the children now after the kidnapping and who is this new Elf? Read inside to find out.
1. Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own LOTR (Lord of the Rings)! On my birth certificate it plainly says "Amy Enre" not "J.R.R Tolkien" He is my favorite author and I would never dream of stealing his best piece of work. No sueing needed here! Have a good read! LOL  
  
Chapter 1- Unanswered Questions  
  
Far away the sound of chirping birds awoke Lillian Cotton Baggins. Her dreams that had been peaceful now faded. Her eyes flew open. "Another day" she thought as she got dressed.  
  
In the hallway she lit the oil candles, adding a little light to the gloomy fog that surrounded Bag End in the early morning. Outside the dreary fog made the pre-dawn sullen and mysterious. Lilly, no one but her parents called her Lillian anymore, knew the sun would stay hidden for at least five more hours or so and with it just about every Hobbit would stay sleeping. The fog parted a bit as she made her way down the lane leading away from her home. It was cold out for a summer's morning and Lilly wrapped her shawl tighter around her face as she walked. Soon Bag End was lost in the thick mist.  
  
It seemed like ages before Lilly reached her parent's home, number six North Bagshot Road, even though it was just a short walk. Her father Posco Cotton was sitting in a chair by the fallen fire. Only the hot embers sent tiny bits of warmth, crackling and sputtering lightly. Lilly softly touched her father on the arm. He jolted awake. "Wh- why did you do that for?" Lilly laughed. "I know that laugh" Posco yawned, leaning closer to see in the dim light. "Lillian?" "I did not mean to wake you, Father, I am sorry. Mother...is she any better?" Lilly questioned. A worried look came over Posco's face. Lilly sighed. "Her cough has gotten worse and I believe she is starting to go delirious. I am afraid she wont last much longer." He grasped Lilly's hand tightly and for awhile neither daughter nor father spoke. When Lilly could stand it no longer, she turned away to face the wood pile saying "Let me start another fire, it is cold and dark enough in here worrying about Mother's state with not the warmth of a fire."   
  
After the embers had had their feast of wood, Lilly wrapped her father in a blanket and scurried into an even colder room. The room that held her mother, crippled by Whooping Cough. Even without a fire the room had the smell of sickness and the deep-bearing chill of death. Lilly found that her mother was awake, even though she no longer had the conception of time. The normal glow of Marigold's eyes was now a dull, lonely, clouded green. Marigold gave a loud cough, sending her body rocking with spasms. The sight brought tears to Lilly's own green eyes. Her mother, once regaining her breath, motioned Lilly to her bedside. "I need to tell you something, Linda—" But more coughs interrupted her sentence. Lilly gasped and took a step back. "Linda?" Linda Cotton Chubb was her older sister and had died 2 years ago in childbirth. More tears gushed from Lilly's eyes to remember the past. "I'm Lillian, Mother." Lilly took her mothers cold hand as Marigold looked at her sadly. Lilly realized that her mother was just too sick to understand. she sighed at this, whipping the tears away from her face, she pulled the blankets up around her mother. As she left she whispered to the shadowed room "Please get better, Mother. A sister was hard enough."  
  
The first rays of the sun filled the sky as Lilly took her normal seat by Linda's grave. Today was going to be hot but there was a light wind brushing the dewdrops that still clung to the grass blades. It would be a wonderful summer day and again Lilly would be stuck inside, washing clothes, scrubbing floors, and making beds. She didn't mind. She loved her family dearly. Lifting her head to the dawn she made the wish she made every morning she visited her sisters grave, the safety of her family. The wind picked up and blew Lilly's golden-brown hair behind her. After taking a deep breath of the freshness, she ran her hand along the top of the headstone. Soon the smooth stone would be weathered from the elements of nature. "Linda, how would you comfort me in this time, if you were still among the living?"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Sikando Baggins awoke to the light of the dawn peeping in the slates of the stable. A soft neigh behind him made him jump. He whirled around to see a jet-black horse nibbling on hay at the back of the stall. Sikando sighed, remembering that he had fallen asleep in stables again next to his new horse, Essa. He had gotten Essa for his 8th birthday, just a week before. Since then, he hadn't been able to leave the beautiful horses side. At only 8, Sikando had a gift with animals. Wild Llamas flocked to him in the fields and the tiny number dogs in The Shire loved to play with him. Essa neighed and nudged her master. Sikando laughed. "You want to go out to North Field again?" The horse whined softly, bobbing her head. North Field had the greenest grass and the best view of Hobbiton. All the Hobbits loved it there and it was where Sikando liked to take Essa. Without rope or halter, the boy led the horse to the field where he could sit and think as she ate.  
  
* * *  
  
Silver and Star Baggins, Sikando's sisters, were each busy with tasks of their own in the first lights of day. This was the best time to get chores done and have the rest of the day free for fun. This was Silver's favorite saying. Work before play. As Sliver set the table for breakfast and cut apples for a pie, Star brought out her birthday present book and pushed her summer school work aside. The knife Silver was using to cut apples found her skin. "Why does that always happen to me?" she whispered to herself. She surveyed her injury. Nothing but a few drops of blood. " How can The History of Hobbits, Volume 1 be so funny Star?" Silver asked her sister who was laughing for the millionth time that morning. Star looked up. "I am not reading that!" she insisted. " The book Mommy and Daddy got me is really funny!" Silver looked at the pie again. What was harder? Making an apple pie or watching Star out off her schoolwork? Silver smiled and turned back to the pie.  
  
* * *  
  
Before returning home from Linda's grave Lilly made a stop at the Well. Her friends Robin Brandybuck and Rain Took were already there. As Lilly filled her bucket she told them the latest news on her mother. Rain looked depressed and Lilly wasn't even going ask why. In fact, she already knew why. She had started a plan. From rumor Lilly had heard tales that Rain and Pippin had been fighting. She didn't want to believe that. Even though Rain acted down a lot, being sad wasn't a crime. Robin, usually bubbly in attitude now also sulked. She only told Lilly that she hoped things with her mom would get better and walked off. Rain followed soon after.   
  
When Lilly walked into Bag End the smell of apple pie filled her nostrils. She managed a smile. Silver always had a way of making Lilly high in spirit again. She tried to push the thought of her sister away but like her soul, the thought of Linda lingered as well. A knock at the door made her jump.  
  
* * *  
  
From a window of the great castle in Mirkwood the Elven Princess looked down at the path that ran through her kingdom. Elves scurried every which way, looking for family and friends after Morning Sun Ritual. The Morning Sun Ritual was preformed once a month by the Lowers, common, non-royal Elves of Mirkwood. They would go to the Eastern Oak Tree and find a ripe acorn. They would re-plant it somewhere by the tree as the sun began to rise. The covering of the acorn symbolized the shielding of evil. The acorn being bathed in the dawn meant happiness for an entire rotation of the sun and moon. Also the acorn is legendary to have to past ancestors in them. The Elves believe the earth represented Purity and the entire ritual was to wake Protective Spirits of the Past.   
  
At the end of each month, the Greenleaf's would go to the western Oak Tree to perform the Resting Ceremony. Beyond the Hills their ancestors have been buried. As the sun sank behind the trees Legolas would take an acorn and wrap it in a green leaf. Then Icira would hold each up to the dying day and ask the Spirits to rest for the night and awake tomorrow as the Lowers summoned them. Faorie would take the wrapped acorn and plant them into the ground. Analia would water them with Cold Water from the longest stream in Mirkwood. The river was blessed, it is thought, the Spirits drink from the river before departing to the Undying Lands.   
  
Icira sighed and opened the window. Many of the Lowers stopped to wave at the solitary Greenleaf that stood alone actually watching the activity of her own race. Her children seemed to be by her side and Legolas at her side always. Today he and the kids had gone to visit Legolas's parents, the King and Queen.   
  
The fresh air seemed to do wonders to one's mind, especially after the Morning Sun Ritual when the Spirits had awoken. Yet Icira felt a disturbance in the atmosphere, and something told her that the disterbance was not a positive one.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Robin Brandybuck entered her room with food and tea. Quietly she set the tray down on the bedside table. As she poured warmed medicine onto a spoon her husband, Merry, stirred. "Robbi" he muttered. "Shush" Robin said smiling, stroking his cheek. Alda, their daughter, rushed into the room. Robin jumped to her feet. "You know daddy has a cold, Alda, OUT NOW!" Alda turned back out into the hall, muttering sorry. Robin smiled. Outside her horse and wagon was filled for Alda to spend a few nights with Lilly. Robin hoped she wasn't intruding.  
  
* * *  
  
The suds and water sloshed around the bath bucket as Rain Took walked up the hill to her home. Even as the morning turned to afternoon and the sun found its place in the sky, Rain lugged. "Belle!" she called. No answer. "Belle!" again nothing but the wind was heard. Setting the bucket down she rushed inside. Belle wasn't in the house and in the study she bumped into Pippin. They glared at eachother for a few seconds and then Pippin made his way to door. Rain stopped him. "Is Belle at Farmer Maggots again?" she fumed. Pippin shook his head and walked out of the door. Rain's heart filled with anger and annoyince as she walked up the beaten path to Farmer Maggots. She hoped she could think up a good excuse and get to her daughter before the farmer did.  
  
* * *  
  
"A message for a Lillian Cotton Baggins of Bag End" a messenger elf gruffly said. Lilly thanked the elf and took the letter. She opened the seal. Silver pulled her mother into a chair so she could see too.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Lilly,  
  
It has been many seasons since your last visit with us and I would be filled with joy if you would join me here at this time. My heart feels heavy from daily routines and I long for change. Somehow, I feel as though I excepted Rain and Pippin to start arguing soon. Legolas, my children and I will try our best to help in this indeed sorroful problem. Bring as many as you feel fit and I hope to see you soon.  
  
Icira  
  
Just as Lilly finished reading the letter Star ran into the room. "Robin and Alda just pulled up!" she said, excitedly. Lilly thrust the letter to Silver and rushed to help with Alda's bags. "I don't remember inviting them… oh I hope nothing is wrong!"   
  
In the kitchen Lilly told Robin about Icira's letter. This cheered Robin up slightly. After swallowing the last bit of water from the glass, Robin told Lilly about Merry's cold. This frightened Lilly and made her think of her mother and sister. If Merry continued to be sick, he might catch Whooping Cough as well. Lilly finished the water in a few gulps. Robin's long brown hair tangled in knots. " Lets write Icira back while I'm here." she suggested quickly. Lilly laughed. "I knew that would cheer you up!"  
  
* * *  
  
When Frodo walked into his house that evening, instead of finding Star reading, Silver baking, and Lilly washing clothes, he found a great hub-bub of commotion and not the faintest idea of why any of it was going on. "I am away for a day and half of the night and this happens." he said to himself. Lilly and Robin were hunched over the desk in the study trying to write something and failing. The girls were outside picking flowers in the garden and Sikando was passed out on the sofa. Frodo couldn't help but smile. Lilly rushed to him when she heard him come in the door. "You just missed Super but we kept a bit warm for you" she smiled, motioning into the kitchen. "I promise when you finish eating, Robin and I will explain everything." She hurried away back into the study. Sure to her word, as soon as Frodo finished eating, Lilly threw his dishes into the soapy water in the sink and quickly put the kids to bed. When all was quite, they sat by the blazing fire and talked way into the early hours of the next morning. Frodo couldn't brush the feeling that something was wrong with Lilly's plan, but he couldn't place it. "Don't you trust me?" Lilly asked, brushing her hair. "I trust you" Frodo took her in a hug. "It's just, you like to jump at everything, should you not slow down and think about what you are doing first?" Lilly shook her head. "I know what I'm doing, Frodo, Rain and Pippin are in trouble and I found the best solution for it." Frodo sighed. He wasn't sure. In fact their lives would change drastically in just a few weeks.  
  
Hey everyone! thanks for reading! please reveiw and if you have any ideas (non-negitive) please post.Robin Brandybuck and Rain Took are the names based upon my friends. It is not intentionally made to be taken to heart. I'll update every now and then so be looking for a more exciding chapter 2. dont bail out on Lilly now. Many new surprises are in store if you wait for Chapter 2. Have a Happy New Year  
  
Ruby 


	2. The Weight of Confusion

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings I do not own, I do not own Lord of the Rings. Kinda catchy huh? Lol, Have a good read.  
  
Chapter 2- The Weight of Confusion  
  
It was a week's trip to Mirkwood from The Shire and no quicker the way back. Lilly spent the whole day packing. She was up at 6:00 am, after only getting 4 hours of sleep the night before, and began to scrub Bag End down. They would be gone for a least a month. After everyone had had breakfast, Lilly flew from room to room, gathering everything of everyone's that might be of value for the trip. As the sun sank behind The Brandywine River, Lilly got more anxious and began to move faster. The girls came in after dinner and did not even stay awake for supper (and for a Hobbit that is a rare sight.) Sikando still had not appeared from the riding ring since dawn. Before Lilly could drag the last bag into the wagon, she decided to take a rest by the fire. Soon, light snores were heard in the parlor. Sikando and Frodo met each other at the door of Bag End; each laughing at the sight of Lilly passed out in the parlor chair. Sikando pulled his mothers hair out her eyes and Frodo grabbed and extra blanket off Star's bed and covered his wife with it. Lilly didn't even move. Sometimes Frodo wondered how Lilly could manage. She got up every morning at 3 or 4 every morning, knew when Robin needed baby-sitting, how much food should be put on the table at each meal, what time the children should be inside, and she still managed to love him no less then any other day. "Come, Sikando, why don't you let me put you to bed this night?" Frodo asked his son. Sikando just yawned and clung to Frodo's hand. Once the little boy was in bed he asked "Why are we all of a sudden going to Mirkwood? You and Mother both know that Silver, Star and I have been rather fussy about meeting the Royal's of Mirwood, so why do we leave now?" Frodo started to speak but reconsidered the thought. Finally he said, " Mommy would like to see her friend, Princess Icira" Sikando took the excuse and lay down in the warmth of his blankets. Frodo closed the door softly.  
  
* * *  
  
Lilly awoke stiff and sore. She made a promise to herself that she would never fall asleep in the parlor chair again. It was brutal to ones back. Then she remembered, today was the day they would be departing to Mirkwood. She sprang up, not even bothering to change her clothes. She quickly washed her hair and made a small breakfast. Her family seemed less cheerful about being woken up before the sun, but she had to get out of The Shire as quickly as possible. The sooner they left, they sooner they got to Mirkwood. Lilly wanted Rain and Pippin's problems to be over with fast. When Robin arrived with Merry, who was not feeling a bit better, Lilly began to have other thoughts. "What if Rain figures it out before we get to Mirkwood? Will Pippin force us to turn around?" she mumbled, as she grabbed Alda and hoisted her onto the wagon back. Lilly knew keeping quite was a hard thing of Rain, and she knew as well that Pippin had a temper on him. As others awoke to the new light, the wagon pulled away from The Shire. For many hours none spoke. For some, they were to excited, and for others, they were too dreary to even care. Robin stayed by Merry, doping him up on medication after medication between meals and whispering his favorite songs to him. Pippin sat at the back of the wagon, watching the trail the horses had already taken. Rain and Lilly sat up front, just sitting and whispering sometimes. Lilly was to excited to talk; afraid that she would tell her own plan to her best friend in which she was trying to help. When Lilly did speak she tried to steer the topics away from Pippin but somehow failed each time. After tea and the children had laid down for a nap, Lilly decided that there was no use trying to escape the facts and walked to Rain. "What's wrong? How did it begin?" Rain looked away and sighed. In a shaky voice she began. "It started after Belle's last birthday. Pippin became sullen and wasn't around as much as he once was. It seemed as if I barley layed my eyes on him. Then I found that I did not see him at all. He was gone from the house before I awoke and when he was at home he locked himself in the study or our room. He got irritable and started yelling if I did not have dinner or supper on the table exactly on time. I automatically yelled back." She stopped to wipe away a few tears before continuing. "My mother and father got a separation when I was 18. I have not seen my father since then. You know this. Why should Pippin and I not do the same?"  
* * *  
  
Lilly had lost her appetite and was awake for the most part of the night. The loss of sleep seemed to finally be catching up with her. Her face was pale, her eyes were dull and she didn't speak too much of anyone for almost a day. The second day of their journey was very, very long for Lilly for she was lost in her own time and thought. There wasn't any doubt that she dozed, for she remembered waking from restless sleep from time to time. 'How could Rain and Pippin want a separation? They had been so loving to one another for all those years and suddenly they fight once and it is all over?' Lilly's head buzzing with thoughts. 'Still, Time changes things, people as well, but why had they not told Frodo or herself? They were related after all. Did Robin and Merry know? Why had Rain and Pippin this a secret for so long?'  
  
* * *  
  
Robin sighed. Merry was not getting any better. The hot food and fresh air seemed to be doing nothing. The medicine put him into a sleep-like coma for several hours having him miss many meals. She hated seeing him like this. Sometime he would cry out for her in his sleep, other times he would refuse to take the medicine and fight her. Only a little of his energy returned each day. Robin had decided not tell him about the Took's quite yet. In his state of illness it would not have been the best idea. Again the sun reached high in the sky and the silence in the wagon was heavy and long. When it didn't lighten quickly, Robin kissed Merry's cheek and went to the front of the wagon to take in the scenery.  
  
* * *  
  
The children sat on the edge of the wagon, dangling their feet off the edge and trying to figure out what was going on. Sikando patted Essa, who trotted fairly beside the wagon, deep in thought. "Kan, have you thought of anything yet?" Alda asked. Kan was what Sikando had called himself when he was very small. He now shook his head to his cousin's question.  
Belle took Endrile in her arms. "I know why we are going to the Elf place" she whispered suddenly. "My Mommy and Daddy have been fighting a lot lately." She hugged Endrile closer and plunged into story after story about what went on inside her hobbit-hole each day. These were secrets she had dared tell no one. Family secrets were repected in The Shire, as they were anywhere, and as her cousins gasped at her tales, she felt as thought she was betraying her family.  
  
* * *  
  
On the fourth morning of the trip, Lilly woke up screaming. Outside the wagon, the stars were beginning to loose their twinkle and the sun was taking over the sky. The clop-clop-clop of the horses' hooves reminded Lilly where she was.  
Her dreams had been peaceful until her brain had flashed a vision of her sister, Linda, sitting on the rock by her grave. The wind had caught Linda's hair and her flesh seemed almost real. The smile on her face had made Lilly smile too. Then Linda had turned, saw Lilly and her face became dark. "DO NOT GO TO MIRKWOOD, OR YOU, MY SISTER, WILL SUFFER A FATE ALIKE MINE." Linda disappeared and Lilly had woken up. 'What did that mean? What could it mean?' Lilly wondered. They had already traveled 4 days, Lilly knew for sure that they were not going to turn around now. Besides, nothing could harm them once inside the Gates of Mirkwood. "Why did I have this dream?" she mused out loud.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally, at sunset on the seventh day, the wagon pulled into Mirkwood. The horses trotted fairly on the well kept-path, lined with trees on both sides. The forests of The Shire were never that thick, even in the hot months. The silence was deafening. The darkness closed in around them and an ice ball formed in the visitor's chest. "Why is it so dark in here?" Robin asked, breaking the stillness. "This is where all the Evil that once lived in Mirkwood made their last attempts to fight the Mirkwoodian Elves. The fair ones have kept this part of the path dark in honor of those elves that had lost loved ones in the battle." Lilly recalled Icira's words almost perfectly. The path circled downward and took many sharp turns. At times the dirt was uneven and the air was thin and stale. Suddenly they emerged into a clearing. The light from the setting sun cast golden of ribbons on the ground. The air was clean and velvety now, a worm feeling spread thourghout the company. At the beginning of the path, no houses had been seen, no voices were heard. Now the rows within rows of earthy-colored cubicles lined the edges of the path and from every direction Elven children ran and laughed, chasing each other. The Hobbits laughed at the jumble of activity going on but only their laughter could be heard now. The wind blew dried leaves across the path, having them scratch eerily. A feminine figure stepped onto the path and walked with graceful steps to the wagon. She had a long dark green dress with lighter leaves splattered on top. The dress reached her ankles and was lined with golden trim. Over the dress was an even longer white cape that flared out and dragged behind her. Her shoes that looked air were sandals embedded with green moss. Her hair that reached her waist was the perfect shade of brown and today was tied in a braid down her back. Atop her head was a golden crown with 3 sparkling emeralds at each pike. Her skin was the color of cream and her lips had a tinge to pink. Her eyes were a honey-gold and on her cheeks silver speckles danced in the hiding sun. "Is that Icira Greenleaf?" Rain asked, who had come to the front of the wagon. "Yes, this is Icira. If you would like you may also call her Ice." Frodo answered. Smiling up at her guests, Icira extended a hand to help them off the wagon. "Welcome to Mirkwood, my home."  
  
* * *  
  
"You do not have grapes in The Shire?" Icira asked, shocked. They just sat down to a dinner that Myha, the cook, had whipped up in a flash. "Or much sugar!" Sikando smiled, reaching greedily for the bowl. Lilly slapped his hand away. "You did not ask for any, Sikando Baggins, and politely for that matter and so you shall not have any!" Sikando lowered his eyes and returned to his supper.  
  
* * *  
  
Rain's first day in Mirkwood was the most relaxed day she could recall. She didn't have to lift a finger. She could have stayed in bed all day but soon she got an urge to go explore the castle. Plus, the castle was big and she didn't have to talk to Pippin if she did not desire to. She found her children playing in a bathtub that was so large it could have fit her whole Family Tree inside. As she watched her kids playing, she loped into a dreamy state.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening Lilly stood alone on the balcony. Today had been wonderful, carefree and lazy, but whenever she was in Mirkwood that was usually how she felt at the end at each day.  
Soon thoughts of Rain and Pippin came trailing back to her mind. Her brain felt clouded and used. She moved closer to the railing, resting her head on it. "Confusion, why must it feel so heavy?"  
  
* * *  
  
Annauailrea Greenleaf darted though the trees. To her right she saw Star who was walking aimlessly about looking for her. The children were playing Seek. Analia, everyone called her that now; it was only a shorter version of her name, raced into the open field. Star caught a glimpse of her and rushed after her. "I'll get you Analia!" she shouted. Analia laughed. Suddenly she stopped. Star crashed into her almost knocking the Elf off her feet. "Faorie!" she called. A young boy dropped from a tree and rushed to his sister's side. "Lindon!" she commanded in Elven. (Listen). "I can feel something drawing nearer." Faorie gasped. "Can you tell- " the boy asked. (Can you tell-) Analia shook her head. "No whatever it is." she paused. "It is not that far off." 


	3. Without Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. LOTR.  
  
A/N- Cellendrya is pronounced "cell-n-dree-ah" Just wanted everyone to  
know.  
  
Chapter 3: Without Saying Good bye  
  
Merry couldn't sleep. Each day was a slow, dull, deathbed. With each dawn his cold got worse, his cough deeper. Robin doped him up with many herbal and liquid medications but that only put him to sleep, entitling him to miss many meals. No amount of fresh air or calming songs helped either. 'Another night' he thought aimlessly. 'How much medication is there left?' All though he wanted not to think of the facts he knew that it was necessary. The stars seemed dim and the summer air was muggier then most nights.  
  
He longed to wonder around the castle and explore the Elven House. He lowered his weary limbs to the ground and began to walk down the hall. Halfway down the hall he stopped. On the door to his right, light from a flickering candle suddenly went out. Thinking it a bit odd, Merry pushed it open and glanced about. 'This is the room Belle and Endrile sleep in' His thought was interrupted by a soft growl. Whirling, Merry saw a dark shape looming over the bed. Endrile was in his arms. Merry froze as the shape's eyes met his. They were pools of fire, two huge burning embers.  
  
"UNCA!" Endrile screamed, now awake. Merry couldn't function anything. "UNCA!" Endrile repeated. Merry forced his weak legs to run at the shadow. The big bulk of stench retreated out the nearest exit--- the window. Just in time, Merry grabbed its mangled foot. They seemed to fall forever. THUD. Merry hit the ground in a blur, but the other landed gracefully, despite its weight.  
  
"Endrile" Merry moaned. A rough voice, almost in a whisper, seemed to flow into Merry's memory. "Hurry you thugs! Their parents will be awake at the light of dawn. This one, however, must be eliminated. They must never know that it was us or where we are headed. Mordor can be a deadly place, even for those who have been there, and even after the Ring is gone." A sharp pain flooded Merry, starting at his ribs and blood was the taste in his mouth. "UNCA!" this was the last thing that Merry heard as he faded in and out of conciseness and suddenly blacked out from the pain.  
  
* * *  
  
Frodo awoke to Lilly's scream. He found her kneeling in a pool of tears. "Lilly, dear, what ever is the matter?" he asked, rushing to her. Lilly clung to him, her knuckles turning white at the grips. "Their gone" she choked on her tears. "Their gone" Frodo knit his eyebrows. "Who is gone?" He lifted her to her feet, trying to dry the tears. Neither seemed to work. She buried her head in his shirt, bawling and muttering. "Lilly, tell me, please, WHO is gone?" he asked, gently. She tore away form him, stumbling for the nearest bed. She tripped and sprawled out in the sheets. Using what strength she had, she sat up and looked, blurry-eyed, at her husband. He took her hands and also sat down.  
  
Another burst of words filled the room. "No, no, no! This cannot be true, this is not happening, they are here and this is a nightmare! NO, NO, NO!" Frodo grabbed her into a hug to muffle her shouts. When she subsided the screams he pushed her back and looked at her sternly. "Lilly, tell me now." More tears filled her eyes and she breathed in a shaky breath. What she said next shocked him more then anything in his entire life.  
  
"Our babies, the triplets, their gone, taken! Oh, Frodo, why—" But she couldn't finish the sentence for she was bawling and shaking again. The room began to spin. "What?" he exhaled. Lilly bit her lip and shook her head, throwing herself into his arms again. "Never let me go" she sobbed. Frodo laid his head on hers, feeling the tears drop on his neck. "I promise" Sometimes words do not bind promises. Even though Frodo and Lilly sat on the bed, in the room that their children had slept in the very night before, clinging to each other as if this blight would happen again to them, they knew this. Yet at that moment they held onto the one thing they had left in the world--- each other.  
  
* * *  
  
A blonde haired Elf, tall and perfectly balanced on her feet ran through the night, war cries behind her. Drawing her bow and arrows, she aimed blindly over her shoulder. As she shot she listened for a death scream. There it was.  
  
The Elf skidded onto a side path off the main one she had been running on and fell. She knew these woods better then her pursuers and in this she prided herself. Quickly realizing her mistake in balance she jumped up and darted farther into the night. A branch flew at her head but she ducked and rolled on instinct. Not looking back she jumped a log onto another path and continued to run. She was gasping for air now and her sides felt broken.  
  
Running did a toll on her now, and she had for sometime. 'Elves cannot get tired, why am the only one who seems to ever gasp for air and stumble?' she thought in a flash. She eyes peeled from the path to glance behind her and in doing so she lost her concentration and she tripped, falling into a bush.  
  
Laying as still as possible, she let the air re-enter her lungs and her heart come to it normal beat once again. Her ears picked up the sounds of the woods, for nothing was ever completely silent, and also other sounds. Sounds of her hunters vainly giving up the search and grumbling about it all the way back to camp. She rose from the thorny bush and after picking them out of her shoes she decided to walk down the path in to the Enclosure.  
  
* * *  
  
Robin and Rain screamed at the exact same moment, only minutes after Lilly had come the realization that her children were also not there and fell to the floor, sobbing.  
  
In Alda's room, the open window blew the cool breeze from mid-morning and softly whipped around, looking for loose papers and unmade blankets on beds. It succeed and Robin had not feel to close it. "Alda?" she whispered before the tears came. The bed her child had slept in only the night before was empty and ruffled, yet there was no sign of a struggle.  
  
In the next room, Rain was thrashing around, pulling the blankets off the beds and tearing at her hair. Her window, also open, sent sunbeams on the empty pillow, forcing this mother to look at the indention of her daughter head, only a sad reminder. Suddenly, Rain hurled herself to the window, screaming for her son over and over. Nothing but her echo answered her.  
  
Back in Alda's room, Robin hugged the blanket tighter around her twitching body and wiped her eyes in yet another attempt to dry the evergoing flow. She leaned her head on the sile and sighed, her voice would shake if she had tried to also call for her daughter. So she did not. She knew wherever Alda was; she could not here her mother. Robin opened her eyes and glanced down at the figure on the ground. It was either the mist or her own tears, or maybe a combination of both, but Robin suddenly screamed again and rushed out of the room to the door, the blanket falling to floor. "Merry" she said to herself as she stumbled down the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Sikando's head throbbed. A drop of blood trickled down the side of his neck. His vision was so unclear that he could barley make out that his were open or still closed and he was still knocked out. His mind struggled to remember how he got where he was. The thing carrying him shifted Sikando on his back. No rag caught his mouth and only thin ropes held his hands, though no matter how hard he pushed the ropes outward to break, they did not. This puzzled him. After he got tired of trying to free himself, he turned his mind to another topic. 'Where were his sisters?' Glancing around, he could only see darkness.  
  
Suddenly, without warning he was thrown to the ground and a small female figure stood over him, a long black snake-whip coiled in her right hand and a blade in the left. Sikando tried to swallow but his mouth was too dry. The whip cracked in the air and he closed his eyes but felt no pain. Seconds later he opened his eyes, glancing to the side. Faorie's eyes glistened but he did not let them fall or scream. "I aquioen an nantel enn mei, Sikando" he mouthed. (The ancient ones are with us, Sikando) The blood from Sikando's cut dripped to the ground, as Faorie's whip lash broke open and gushed. Their blood mixed and fell to the ground at the same moment. This binded the boys although they did not know it.  
  
* * *  
  
Icira and Legolas were dealing with the disaster in a totally different way. Although at first Icira had cried like the rest, her tears had no dried. In her past, her mother, Cellendrya, had taught her to only cry in a state of pain or grief but only that. Crying weakened your emotions and made females look helpless. Icira, Princess of Mirkwood would not sit in the shadows, waiting for something to happen. Her mind whirled with ideas as she tried to push the fact her children had been kidnapped to the back of her mind. Tears begged to break and roll but she held them back and burst through the door onto the path.  
  
The Lowers bowed to her and gave their regards, for they had heard what had happened, everyone had known. They could feel the Balance weaving. Without the Lord and Lady evil could enter the Forest. The Spiders could reform. Spiders were what had wiped out 1/3 of the Mirkwood in the 2nd age. If they came back now, they would not have a fighting chance. The longer spirits rest, the more powerful they will be when awoken again. Anaila and Faorie were the strings to hold Mirkwood together and keep Evil away.  
  
Icira rushed down a less taken path and fell to her knees beside the river there. Holding her tears back she could do no longer. "Mother, please, help me" she sobbed. "Help me through this time of despair. Despair is the hardest thing to endure and I do not wish to endure it now." The wind picked up, blowing green leaves around Icira's feet. "I am with you always, Icira, my daughter."  
  
Hey everyone! I wanted to thank you so much for your reviews (kind or harsh) and hope that this new chapter still keeps you some supense. I also wanted to send a shout-out to a few friends of mine. They are: mellon123 (formally known as Anales_Actress_444), Queenizzay, and I-luv-Dom. Thank you all bunches for the ideas and support you have given me. If the readers like MY story and have gotten this far, lol, then you should read theirs. Reviews are always welcome. Thanks Bunches to everyone,  
Ruby 


	4. Cause and Effect

Disclaimer: One word, Lord of the Rings is not mine. Uh, ok that's more then one word but still, LOTR is not mine.  
  
Chapter 4- Cause and Effect  
  
Merry's body was sprawled awkwardly on the ground. Robin hadn't run so fast in her life. She was so worried that she had no time for tears. Her thoughts diminished with each step and breath she took. "MERRY!" her mind screamed. She hit the door first before finally functioning to open it.  
  
Outside the sun had already risen into a big red blaze of light. Robin circled around the back of the castle with speed she did not know she possessed. The sight of her love lying on the ground, crumpled, made her breath leave her and her heart was swallowed with emptiness. Every negative possibility flew to the front of her mind. Upon losing Alda she could not afford to lose Merry too. Still, any hope that had been built up inside, was crushed but the emptiness her heart felt. By the looks for Merry's spine, nothing but the tears remained.  
* * * The blonde haired elf moaned in Trance. Troubled she was by her memories and false judgement, ever since that fateful day when she had been exiled from her home. Home. The word seemed rusty at use even in her Trancehours. Where was home? Definitely not these wood with the overgrown kika fruit trees. Not the Enclosure by the waterfall. Not away from her family, no matter how many times they stabbed her in the back! Yet she had survived on her own for 500 years. Alone. Solitude was good for ones soul but only so much. She knew this of course yet she refused to feel alone and needy. "Deception, disgrace" her mind flung at her.  
  
The female flung herself out of Trance. Would she ever stop running from time, from her past, present, and future? No. She would remain alone until time itself stood still.  
  
The hot summer night wrapped itself around her as if offering its comfort. She brushed the protective feeling off and stood. Suddenly without warning memories of her first home rushed to be recalled. The answers to her questions were pushed farther and farther away as she fell to the moist ground, overwhelmed by a feeling of sorrow and withdrawnfulness.  
  
* * *  
  
Lilly lay looking at the patches of sunlight dance among the walls. The bed they lay in had been the one Silver had slept in the night before. It was already afternoon. The castle was still, a statue ready to break beneath grief. Eight children had been taken during the night and, strangely enough, not one single being in the castle, or those living around it had seen or heard anything. Not one.  
  
Lilly's eyes began to dampen. She tried to push those thought away. Burrowing deeper down in Frodo's embrace she sighed. "How had things gone so awfully wrong?" she whispered. She turned to see if Frodo had heard her. His face was peaceful and his eyes were closed. A small smile crossed Lilly's lips. Even in slumber, Frodo held his word. As Lilly lay her head to his chest to rest her weary thoughts, the sunlight stopped dancing. A storm cloud now blocked the sun and with it Lilly felt all the joy that had ever been in her life be replaced with a heavy, dark, feeling. Millions of emotions jumbled and mixed with one another in her mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Rain continued to pace the floor in her children's room. She refused to do anything else. Even as Robin rushed outside to the fallen Merry, Rain made no intention to stop her activity.  
  
As the hours crept by she walked, touching Belle's pillow and softly calling for Endrile. Although the tears fell endlessly, she didn't lift a hand to stop them. All her energy was focused on walking. In her mind, she thought if she kept this up, always walking, step after step, time would stop and let her catch up with her thoughts.  
  
Pippin stood outside the doorway, watching silently. Rain could be two different Hobbits sometimes. One dawn she would be angry and forceful and the next she would be crying without any reforce to stop them. That her worst trait.  
  
Rain saw him now and her fear and sadness boiled into rage. Flinging her entire weight at Pippin she slammed him up against the door. " YOU!" she spat. "You did this to them! Where did you put the children?!" Pippin's eyes were wide with fright. Never had he seen Rain act like this. Slowly he spoke. "Rain, I did nothing. Someone or something came and took them last night. There was nothing any of us could have done to try and stop it. You have to accept that. We will find them again!" Rain bit her lip. Her grip on his shirt lessened and he wiggled away, breathing hard, eyes wide, staring at her.  
  
Rain's mind had been in such a state of telling her that "this was just a dream" that the thought had never crossed her mind. "Get them back" she whispered. Was Pippin right? Had there nothing any of them could have done to stop this?  
* * * Alda lay on the ground; the hot sun beat down on her tiny figure. Again and again she rubbed the ropes that bound both her hands and feet against the hard ground. Beads of sweat fell into her eyes. She flopped over on her stomach, the sharp rocks sending jagged shocks of pain into her body.  
  
A hand touched her back. For a second fear engulfed the small girl, but suddenly that touch and the size of the hand seemed familiar. Heaving her body over again she looked into the eyes of her cousin.  
  
"You are still alive!" Silver bubbled. "Sil" Alda's breath was short. All night, she had struggled with the ropes that bound both her hands and feet. Deep cuts had befallen her wrists and her ankles fared no better. "Alda, I will not let them harm you" Silver somehow managed to pull her youngest cousin off the rocks. They both fell. Alda's back landed on Silver's chest. She then rolled and lay, crying next to her friend.  
  
"Do not cry. Do not show them you are afraid. We will make it home. I promise you this, cousin." Silver tried to keep Alda's hopes up. Just as Silver finished her sentence Mazh, the Uruk-Hia leader that was in charge of the band that was assigned the girls, grabbed Silver by the arm.  
  
"Do not talk, prisoner. We will run soon and you run too we do not carry you any longer" he stated. Dragging Sliver away from the five-year-old, she screeched. "NO please! Do not hurt Alda! Let us stay together, please! I beg of you!" Some Uruk-Hai threw rocks at the screaming, fighting girl, but most just laughed. A large rock hit her head, resulting in a deep cut. "Alda" she moaned as her vision blurred and her surroundings were lost from sight.  
  
* * *  
  
Her memories were finally coming back. 'Where am I?' Star thought, groggily. When she opened her eyes, she noticed she was in a cluster of very big Orcs. Belle lay a few feet away, mumbling for Pippin and crying for Rain. Star bolted up. "Let us go!" The closest creature to her just smirked and pushed her back down.  
  
A small, female stepped over her. It wasn't an orc. It was too small to be one. "Hello, Star" "How do you know my name?" Star demanded, stumbling back up. "Oh, I know everyone of your names" came the reply. Everyone?  
  
Suddenly the memory of what had happened flung itself to the front of Star's mind. "Why did you take us away?" The Leader pushed away eavesdropping creatures. "This is all part of a very well thought out plan. Analia and Faorie are away from Mirkwood, disrupting life there. Soon the Spiders will reiterate and the Second War will begin. As for you and your siblings, you three are Bagginses and in being so you all must die! You and Silver would be lost without your brother and your un awoken powers ought never be woken! There will be no one to inherit Bag End and help save Mirkwood." The leader kicked Star. She gasped for air. So much information.  
  
How could she be sure that this was all true? "Your friends are also apart of this do not think they are out of the circle." Then she was gone. Star fell next to Belle. With her hands tied, Star could not cuddle the girl but Belle understood her cousin's confusion. Powers? That could not be! 


	5. When Sparks Fly

Disclaimer: If I owned Lotr I would be very proud. But in my sad life, I will probably never write as well as Mr. Tolkien did. Way to go. Anyhow, the point of this disclaimer is to say this: I do not own Lotr. There I have said it.  
  
Chapter 5- When Sparks Fly  
  
The next dawn was beautiful. Everyone was awake to witness it for none had had a well rest the previous evening. Legolas had coaxed everyone into the parlor for a vital discussion. Gloom was a thick as fog after a summer's rain shower, but the sadness Legolas felt in the room was even greater.  
  
"Last night was restless for us all. I am deeply in dept for the pain I have caused you in my home. You came to Icira and myself for an answer to a most dreadful problem and now..." His words were lost from thought. His mind was drawing a blank. "... and now... instead of finding a solution we have seemed to have created even more serious and dreadful problems." The words felt unreal flowing from his mouth, as if another were saying them for him.  
  
Yet he knew that neither he could escape the fact of reality, much less try to make the circumstances any lighter by holding back on either emotions nor could he lie to those he held closely to his heart. Taking a shaky breath he rambled on, desperate to keep them alive in spirit. "There are as you have most likely already figured, we have 3 choices. One: we fail and in doing so, we let our children down and future races to come. That cannot be an ending. We must strive to one unreachable goal until we in fact do reach it. Two: We reclaim our them and there for stop whatever is to come. Without their deaths, the plot this villain believes he will complete will never be.""  
  
At this point he had to stop for he feared that no one could understand him from the earthquake in which his voice was. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes and he lifted a heavy arm to wipe them away. "What is the third?" Frodo's voice seemed to take forever to reach Legolas's own ears. "Three: We die. If this is to come, all we have hoped for will be in vain." Legolas closed his eyes from the faces of his friends. Never could he be able to stare them in the eyes and tell them that this third outcome would never be. Not when they were so sullen and clouded over, not now.  
  
"Where is Robin?" Rain asked, still pacing. Icira handed the young hobbit a mug of liquid. "Rain, dear, rest, drink this. Do not fret so. Robin is outside, still with Merry. I am certain, you will need your strength, we all will." Lilly lifted her tired eyelids to Icira. "May I ask what you are speaking of?"  
  
"I sent word to the remaining Fellowship members" Legolas spoke again. "Once long ago, we helped each other in times of need. Hopefully once again, we may have the luck to continue that bond. We may once again, defeat Evil." Frodo yawned. "What are doing?" "We are going to Rivendel" Icira declared.  
  
* * *  
  
Merry was alive! Robin could have floated away to the Heavens if not for the need to hug him. "Robbi" he croaked. Robin put a finger on his lips. "Do not talk. I am here" she mused. "Just think of walking"  
  
The footsteps of her friends were the only barrier that stopped her from walking. "Merry is alive?" Rain asked with glee. Robin breathed in deeply the scent of breakfast cooking. Shaking her head, Icira pried Merry from Robin's arms and laid him upon a nearby sofa then rushed to find a bit of Kika soup. Kika soup was made from the pollen of Kika flowers and crushed with other medications into a healing water for the broth. Kika's helped slow infection and reduce coughing. It was much more tasty then normal medicine and served as a full meal.  
  
"Merry is alive?" Lilly asked, knitting her brows. "What happened?" The other Hobbits looked at each other. Their story shocked Lilly. "Why did you not tell me at once?" she demanded. "I couldn't worry you more then you already are and were. Lilly, I know how you would have reacted, you would have tried to comfort me instead of yourself." Lilly sighed. 'At least I know now' she thought. Robin was right. She did care more about her family and friends then of herself, yet nothing could be valued more. Still...  
  
* * *  
  
Analia didn't understand it. Why could she not break the rope bonds? Every time she had been tied in her studies, she had escaped. Now this thin rope was giving her doubts. The more she struggled and fidgeted the deeper it cut into her skin. Was it enchanted? No. She would have been able to feel that.  
  
Sighing, she looked over at Endrile, who had not stopped crying since they had left. Poor thing. So young, so frightened. Analia herself was starting to get scared. Why had their captors taken and where was their final destination?  
  
Weariness soon overcame, first her body and shortly after, her mind as well. Endrile's rhythmic sobbing helped her drift into a dreamless sleep. Even Endile grew tired and fell into blackness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow, Rivendel!" Robin exclaimed at the abandoned city's beauty. After weeks of crossing the secret passageways in the Misty Mountains they had finally reached the Elven City. "It has been many seasons" Legolas murmured to himself. As the carriage drew nearer to the empty city a group of different cultures rushed forward. Legolas, Frodo, Pippin and even Merry jumped off the still moving wagon to greet their old friends.  
  
Introductions were made quickly because they would be leaving in the morning. Arwen gasped. "That is terrible!" She had just heard of their worries for the first time. She smiled and patted her bulging stomach. Plans were quickly to start out on foot--- at dawn.  
  
* * *  
  
Rain made her way across the shallow stream that flowed on the east side of Rivendell. She found the winding path carved into the earth by generations of use led to a small clearing.  
  
She sat atop a rock, thinking endlessly about the problems she was faced with. Before she knew it, the afternoon sky turned dark and the stars were beginning to twinkle overhead.  
  
A soft footstep was heard. Rain turned. "Who's there?" she yelled. "Relax, it is Arwen. Do you not remember me?" Rain calmed down a little. "What are you doing here?" Arewn heaved herself up onto the rock. Rain was startled. "I, well, I came here to think" "How did you find this clearing?" Arwen asked.  
  
Rain gave Arwen a quizzical stare before answering. She was sure that the brown-haired woman beside would ask her WHAT she was thinking.  
  
Finally she said, "I really do not know. I was wishing for a place to be alone where none would follow. It is awfully hard to find quite places to be alone in The Shire." Arwen shook her head. She understood. Laying back to gaze at the stars, Arwen laughed. "What?" Rain mused also lying back. "I do not need to know your private thoughts. If you had wanted to say them you would have already." "How- how did you know?" Rain asked, closing her eyes a strong wind picked up.  
  
Arwen spoke when the wind had passed. "I may have married Aragorn but not all of my Elven qualities have deserted me." Rain opened her eyes and knit her brows. Then her eyes fell on Arwen's slightly pointed ears and the shine of wisdom in her eyes.  
  
They were silent for a while until Arwen went to climb down from the rock. She stopped herself. "Rain, you must not follow the entire path of your mother. Tread your own." She lightly fell to the ground and disappeared from sight in the darkened woods.  
  
* * *  
  
Arwen silently slipped past the Fire Room where everyone else was deeply in a discussion, a large fire played in the hearth.  
  
She ascended the stairway almost soundlessly and entered Elronds chambers. The snow-white carpet was still soft and fluffy under her fair feet. The breeze from the open window caught her hair.  
  
She walked to the windowsill and rested her head on the pillow lying there. Her mind was ready to have her sleep but she was not ready to let it. Problems of her own tumbled to the front of her mind, tossing her brain into confusion.  
  
Rain's squabbles and feelings were so easy to read and think of wise words for comfort, so, why could she not be rid of her own complications? 'Had she made the right choice by staying in Middle Earth with Aragorn?' She did love him very much and told him this often. Although, she did missed her father. A tad bit more then usual lately.  
  
' Was it the wisest choice to marry him, forsaking my immortality and bear this child? What sort of life would he/she lead, knowing his/her past?' She sighed. It was deep, within, long and filled with a sort of sadness. Why did she suddenly feel this way?  
  
* * *  
  
"The Grassy Plains" the Urak-Hai Leader breathed. Beyond the Plains, Orthanc lay forbidden and ashy. Smoke rose from the kindled fire pits below.  
  
"Don't get homesick now, boys" the Boss barked at the on-looking Uraks. "We still have many miles until we reach The Place." The children were thrown together by a tree, the only tree it seemed in the whole vicinity of the Plains. "Remember your captives faces. I have thought long enough about which should go with which group." The Boss's voice chilled the fires that were being built.  
  
As the Boss walked away the children bunched together crying softly within in their tight circles. The two Elven children did not join in the sobbing, nor did they shed a tear. They had more important things to think about. They did rejoice, no doubt but in their own ways.  
  
Analia and Faorie talked quietly among themselves. "Se lintumma tultaui Amil ar Atar."(We must contact Mother and Father) Analia spoke, getting right to the point.  
  
Faorie nodded and with his bound hands pulled from under his shirt, a clear blue pendent. Analia struggled to grasp her pink pendent from under her dress.  
  
Together the Greenleaves focused all of their positive energy to the jewels. The jewels grew brighter and warmer as they thought. The spell they said was much advanced in their status which was only Lord and Lady of Mirkwood but with every once of hope they wished this magic would reach its destination. "Tenalye I oma, Cundu ar Aranel te Mirkwood ar ist se neviela trevle" (Hear our voices Prince and Princess of Mirkwood and know that we are alive)  
  
Sparks and warm waves erupted into the sky and danced above the Elflings. The two stood memorized by what they had just done. "Go" Analia whispered. "Lelya" Faorie spoke the translation to the sparks of magic. Trillions of pink and blue specks rushed into the night.  
  
"Man uva yerna te me no Amil ar Atar kyar un faintu I tutla?" (What will become of us if mother and father do not receive our summon?) Faorie wondered. "Kila un ulo sina, ten sina, na I aldu nna reenali onu sie mellona" ( Do not worry now, for now, is the time to speak with our friends) Analia reassured her little brother.  
  
When they turned they found the Hobbits were looking at them with stares of amazement. "How did you do that?" Sikando gasped, in a whisper. "That is exactly what I would like to find out." A cold voice rang out against the whispers. The Elves turned and stared up in the Boss's cold eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
When Lilly awoke the next day, it was nearly noon. She had not slept that long since she was a child. 'The stress must really be getting to me' she thought as she dragged her tired body to the kitchen were everyone sat, eating a small lunch.  
  
"Were we not going to start out-" she was cut off by Aragorn. "This morning?" Lilly nodded. "We have had a small change of plans" Aragorn kept talking as Lilly sat down, still weary from her extra sleep.  
  
"Change of plans?" Rain blurted out. This sudden burst of words brought Lilly into the conversation more closely. She repeated Rain's words. Aragorn smiled. "Nothing of any more worse circumstances then what has already befallen you" Frodo set a plate of apples, Lembas, ham and peaches in front of her and kissed her cheek. As he did he whispered. "This is not to worry you, Lilac, but Legolas believes someone is in the Realm of Rivendell with no intention of goodness." He planted another kiss on her forehead and followed Legolas out into the front woods.  
  
Lilly smiled. Lilac was a name Frodo did not call her often. He used it in times that he knew she needed inspiration and guidance. Just something about the nickname from his lips and said in his voice made her smile. Sighing she turned to her plate.  
  
* * *  
  
The blonde haired elf was jolted awake. Evil was nearby, she could sense it, but also more Elves. 'Mother?' her first thought was. Then she remembered. Her mother cared nothing about her, least of all now.  
  
She listened and felt hatred. "Greenleaf's" her eyes blazed. How she hated the Royal's of Mirkwood.  
  
Picking her way thorough the overgrown Kika fruit bushes she followed the path of new magic energy.  
  
What she saw made her want to rejoice and scream at the same time. In the open field, Analia and Faorie were bound next to a lonely tree, unable to escape.  
  
An idea began to form in her mind; she was so deep in thought that she did not notice the shadow looming behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
The Mirkwood Elves were under attack. The Spiders had returned and the Royal's still had not been see for 3 moons now.  
  
The Spiritual energy was fading from the lack of the Resting of the Ceremony. For miles, green venom hung from the now bare trees and they sizzled and popped.  
  
The Elves would not begin to fight yet for they knew that the Spiders would not enclose the Forest until more had come back. As each day passed more and more Spiders were spotted at the Borders.  
  
The Elves began to feel a sense of hopelessness. If Legolas and Icira did not return with Ana and 'Orie, they would not live to finish the Second War.  
  
Hey! Hope you all would like to Review at this point (or hopefully for some of you again). I Promise that I will update soon. Keep checking with me....maybe if I am bugged enough, I will have ch. 6 up before the end of next month LOL.  
  
Ruby 


End file.
